That Boy Is A Monster
by angelshavetheirwickedschemes
Summary: “Don’t fool yourself.” Was what he came out with next, advancing towards me slowly, as if he were trying to strike fear into my pounding heart; and it was working. No good at Summary's. Please have a read and maybe give a review? :3 I hope you enjoy :


**This is my first 'Vampire Diaries' fan fiction, so I'd prefer it if you didn't leave harsh reviews. But all tips on how to improve will be fully accepted. I came up with the plot to this fan fiction whilst listening to my ****ipod. And the main song that inspired me was Monster - Lady Gaga because I think it really suited the story i wanted to do, seeing as i had already come up with a rough storyline and the characters involved. I will update regularly depending on how much I can get done, due to revision for exams being a main priority. I hope you enjoy, and please review - it will be greatly appreciated. JadeJealousyxx**

* * *

**That Boy Is A Monster.**  
Chapter One; Man of My Dreams.  
_A fan fiction by JadeJealousy._

There he stood, so perfectly and at ease. His tousled dark hair blew lightly in the chilly breeze, caressing my own exposed flesh like a breath from a mouth against my skin. The outline of his perfectly structured body was the only identification of his humanity, but I knew in my heart that this man, this mysterious and charming man, was far from the average male. The first step that he took towards me resulted in my step away from him; even I was confused as to whether it was in fear or a simple gesture for him to keep on proceeding towards me. But my line of thought had been cut to an abrupt stop as I finally realised that he had stepped into the only source of light given from the moon. I recognised this man, the man that haunts my mind; I've seen him before, but I just can't remember. Those familiar, piercing blue eyes penetrated my own and I found myself lost in them, lost in the ocean within his eyes. The flawless pale beauty which was his face had me weak at the knees, threatening to give way at any given moment. His tousled brown hair framed his pale features, showing how pale his complexion really was. Any other human would think it was normal, but I knew well that this wasn't an ordinary human. Maybe, he had once been a human, but now – I was stood within reaching distance of a vampire.

"Don't act like you don't know me." He finally spoke in his husky and confident tone of voice, breaking the deadly silence that had once lingered around us. "I don't." I answered truthfully. Yes, this unknown man may have made himself known to me in previous times and that terrible time when I was only a child – but I didn't know a thing about him. "Don't fool yourself." Was what he came out with next, advancing towards me slowly, as if he were trying to strike fear into my pounding heart; and it was working. I began to slowly take a few steps back, but before my right foot could reach out any further, my back collided gently against the rough surface of a brick wall. I was trapped. However, he made no sign of stopping and continued towards me until his body was only an inch from mine. Lowering the gaze of my eyes, I looked around carefully for another escape route. But just like he had read my mind, his arms had extended either side of me where his hands rested upon the bricks. I was definitely, well and truly trapped. I tried to call out for help, but no sound followed; heck, my mouth didn't even open. "I do hope that you've kept our little secret?" he whispered against my hair over my ear, the sudden action causing me to gasp in surprise.

By this point my heart was hammering against my chest, I could hear it in my ears, I'd be surprised if he couldn't hear it. "Well?" he questioned impatiently, but the feeling of his nose trailing down the length of my neck had stumped me. "Oh come on, Ashley. Please?" he begun toying with me, his impatience proved by his flowing questions to get me to answer. Finally, after sucking in a breath of courage I found myself ready to reply. "I have." I answered in a quiet tone of voice, the answer resulting in a small laugh from the males lips. "Good. But I'm sorry – I have never let a witness get away alive." His voice had gone from a breath, to a confident and mocking tone of voice. My eyes had widened, and I forced myself to look towards him, something I wish I hadn't done. His once regular set of teeth now held a pair of deadly looking fangs; the things that had been the cause of so many deaths; a few that I had seen with my very own eyes. "And I'm sorry but it's not going to be any different for you." He finished as that heart melting smirk flickered across his lips before he threw his head forwards, towards my fragile human neck.

An ear-piercing scream fled from my lips as I thrashed about violently, trying to fight off the murderous vampire. "NO, PLEASE, DON'T!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs, desperately trying to make him see the other options. But his fangs had already been embedded in my neck for a few seconds, and the sudden loss of blood left me drowsy. "Ashley! Ashley?" I heard the distant voice call out, followed by a tight grip on my shoulders. And with a sudden shake my eyes flew open and I was in my bedroom, faced with my best friend – when previously I had been outside somewhere with a vampire taking a bite out of my neck. I was shaking, that much was clear and my head felt clammy with sweat from my shockingly vivid nightmare. "Are you alright?" Elena asked in a worried tone of voice whilst moving her hand to the side of my head to brush my messy blonde hair away from my face. However, my gaze wasn't lingering on her, I had found myself staring at the window; my gaze locked on nothing but the star-filled sky. "I'm fine... just one of those nightmare." I answered truthfully, followed by a breath of a laugh in response to my words. "Do you want me to sit with you?" Elena continued to throw questions in my direction, but it was understandable – she was worried, and plus she had been my best friend for the majority of my life so of course she would be a little worried. "I'll be fine, Elena. I'll just get some sleep of the good kind this time." I reassured her and without waiting for an answer I slipped back down beneath the creased covers of my bed.

I had closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep in hope that Elena would leave so that I could have time to think. And of course she did, and once I heard the door click I rolled onto my back and pushed my fingers through my hair. That had been the first nightmare of that man since moving to Mystic Falls. Before that, they seemed to have stopped. I still never understood why I had so many nightmares, but I guess it's understandable, seeing as when I was eight I saw this... Man – if that's what you call it – killing an innocent couple with his _teeth_; I mean, who else would kill someone with their teeth other than vampires? And ever since then, I often found myself having nightmares of the man with various different scenarios ranging from my death to my transformation. Tracing my fingers down my neck, I lightly pressed the pads of my fingertips to my vervain-filled necklace. However stupid it was, protection was a main priority – whether the vampires were real or not.


End file.
